


On the Edge

by ImpalaDreams (impaladreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladreams/pseuds/ImpalaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in the morning to a faint rocking of the bed and Dean moaning your name...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79906527185/source) on Dirty Supernatural Imagines blog on Tumblr.

The first sensation you have upon consciousness is the gentle shaking of the bed. You have a brief moment of panic as you wonder where you are, if the magic hands machine was broken. And then you remember you're in Dean's bed, not a motel. And you're naked. You keep your eyes closed as memories from the previous night flood you. Then you hear it. Soft, breathy and drawn out on his lips, "Y/N..." You wouldn't have even heard it if you were still sleeping. The bed shakes a little faster, a little harder and you peak your eyes open.

Dean is next to you, naked as well, sheet pulled down and twisted around his thighs as he jerks his cock in his hand. His motions are fast as he quickly pumps his hand up and down with a loose wrist. He pushes his head back into the pillows and then grips tightly, dragging his hand down in slower, tighter squeezes. His chest rises and falls quickly and he waits for it to slow a bit before he picks up his pace again.

You watch him fist his hand around his long cock, repeating the loop of fast, needy jerks over his hard length before slowing down to gripping, slow tugs. You feel yourself becoming very turned on by the sight. He twists the palm of his hand around the head of his dick and he whispers your name again. You're arousal is even more amplified knowing he's thinking of you while he works himself up. He's jerking himself harder now, bicep taut in his arm as he works his own cock. He pants heavily and stops suddenly, cock twitching in arousal that he waits to pass before massaging his length in his grip.

You realize he's edging. And right now it's the hottest thing you've ever seen. Every time he jerks his hand quickly, hips thrusting to meet his stokes, and then pauses right before he explodes in orgasm, you feel a tug of arousal in your core. "Y/N...Y/N...please..." escapes his lips in a whispered beg.

You can't stay quiet any longer. "Yeah?" you ask, and it's more to let him know that you were there, present now.

He stops and looks over at you, releasing his cock so it drops weightily against his stomach, leaving a sticky trail of shiny precome across his lower abdomen. "Like what you see?" he asks.

"Yeah, don't hold back on my account," you smirk, watching and waiting for him to continue. He grips his cock again and gives it a few more slow measured strokes.

"You sure you don't want to help?" He pumps a little faster and moans a little at his own touch.

"I'm liking the show," you say, watching him massage the head of his dick in his hand. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," he answers bluntly. He's gripping his dick tightly now, hands stroking a measured pace. "When you tease me. Work me up 'till I'm right on the edge. Stop me from coming even though I just want to unload down your throat." He groans and pumps his dick faster, pulling his hand away before he finishes, gripping the base tightly to keep himself from exploding. He gives a few more slow squeezing strokes. "Mmm feels so good when I'm this turned on." His breathing hitches and you can see his cock twitch in his hand at his own touch.

"I love teasing you like that," you say and it's so true. He feels so good when he's writhing and twisting below you, begging for a release. "My favorite part is when you finally climax. Baby, I want you to come."

He nods, not needing anymore encouragement, and begins to jerk himself off quickly again. It's only seconds before he's moaning, louder than before, and softly whining your name as if still consumed in his fantasy, not sure if you'll let him come. But he does and it's sudden as he throws his head back into the pillows, silently gasping up at the ceiling. His cock unleashes, shooting ribbons of thick, white come across his chest. He jerks himself through his release as he's decorated with his own seed, dick finally dribbling out the last traces of his orgasm into a glob on his abs. He's panting and slowly released his dick from his grasp, looking over to you too see your reaction, look for your approval.

"So hot," you say, moving closer to him. He nods, silently, still trying to catch his breath. "I love watching you like that. I get really turned on when you come all over yourself." You trace your fingertips over his chest, delicately avoiding any place his come was still sticking to. "I want to get off now," you add.

He smiles, giving a breathy chuckle, before shifting to sit up and get out of bed. You sit up and pout as you watch him give you a flirtatious smile and grab a towel on the way to the door. "Well, don't hold back on my account," he says before heading out the door.

"What?! Dean!" You call after him but he's already gone. You lay back in bed and shake your head. You probably deserve that.


End file.
